Favorite Game
by K Double Prime
Summary: AU Set in a place where gods fight against each other, and I-pin exists as a demigod and Hibari a Lord Devil.   Better summary inside. HibaPin, slight YamaHaru, LamboxIpin, RyoheixIpin.


A/N: Hi! It's been a while! I haven't left this awesome pairing yet, but my mind hasn't been able to spontaneously think up of stories about them. This one has been thought of for three days and hopefully I don't get it screwed. :) I'll try my best to give it a somewhat classical dialogue, so please bear with me. Sorry for the French words. I don't know Italian, only a bit of French…

**Legal disclaimer stuff: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite Game<strong>

The world was about to collapse, the Father God was only defending himself and his family. Other pantheons want them dead… To think that what he did was rightful punishment: a sentence of imprisonment for the death of one of his brothers. But no one in the opposing ranks believed him, of how it could be just. Why would anyone believe the enemy?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The Father God heard his name being called but not by an individual, but by a group of men. He turned, his ragged appearance contrasted by the pristine hall of his abode.

"How goes the formation of the army?" He spoke with his voice that seemed drawn; the war was weakening him. But he received a reassuring smile from one of the men.

"All is well Tsuna." It came out as sigh, much to Tsuna approval. Nothing is well when it is war.

"How fares the frontlines, Gokudera?"

The god snorted, "Both are thinning." And Gokudera's brows deepened. How long will their forces last? "They have been amassing their troops near Le Pont de Arc-en-Ciel."

"So soon."

Then the youngest of the throng suddenly spoke, "Don't worry Tsuna. We will win."

"Your confidence is well appreciated Lambo." After facing the youngest he turned to the others with eyes full of zeal and they took their leave.

They would have to hold on for the safety of their family. Until he remembered something, prompting to call the third and last member of the group he spoke with, "Lord Brother Ryohei!"

And the other turned and paced back, "What is it?"

"The Dame Chevalier, where is she?"

A small knot on Ryohei's brow appeared yet it vanished quickly. "Reports say she was in a skirmish near the mountains while enlisting a few more warriors."

"She is safe then?"

"Is that underestimation I hear, Brother?"

With a smile, Tsuna shook his head and dismissed the other, only to return to his reverie.

_The light had dimmed somehow without Yamamoto. His presence always brightened the halls._ He stopped to gaze out of a window, his men jostled through the fields that time and they quickly disappeared revealing the stark ground.

_Nor people had been any lighter; their hearts leaden without the chortles of Haru._ And then he walked on. _Dark and cold is the Netherworld I fear…_

White pastures rolled into the horizon and the trees lined the foot of the mountains. The ever serene scenery had been blotted by violence, blood spilled over the cold snow. And a lightly armored maiden stood on a hill as she watched the battles unfold.

Her work there was complete and had she been more lenient there would have been fewer warriors for her family's defense. She sighed, "Death lingers still… Your death will not be in vain Lord Yamamoto." and at the end of her breath, she ferociously whipped her leg as she turned.

A body with an enormous aura of darkness was what her attack was brought upon; it barely gave effort to defending itself.

"My prey," its voice was deep and drowned in bloodlust. The maiden felt her skin tremble by its sound and quickly retreated to a safer distance.

"We meet again Lord Hibari Kyoya."

"I see you had decided to be within their ranks."

Yet there was only a chuckle under a smirk.

"I only prey on those measly souls. Nothing more." Only a small movement and he was yet under another attack. "Another game I see."

"Why? They are black-hearted beings! Why would you care to even be one of them?" The maiden continued to exchange blows with him. Then another chuckle from her enemy.

"They are the ones who are trying to be one of my kind, I-pin."

"I have been black-hearted even before they have been born and watched by the Norns."

And he received a cut on his cheek to which he was really happy. "You do know that I have been letting you escape every time, no?" A destructive punch to her guts, "Sparring leads to another thing for my kind."

"I will not be claimed by the likes of you!" the last straw of her defense. She looked into his eyes, eyes filled with longing to pounce on her and devour her. "Not by a devil, not in this point on the string those women weave!"

"Futile, Dame Chevalier I-pin."

…

Years of terrible winters had passed but the war was not over. Many had lost their lives but the ones closest to the Father God had been preserved, yet they live their lives with constant anxiousness; they can lose the battle and be one with nothingness in a matter of hours. Time was of the essence and with their forces weakening, Tsuna had driven his men to the point of exhaustion.

"It is a good thing that their attacks had died for the time being. Only minor skirmishes had been reported." Gokudera stated, he has been spending most of his time on the battlefield, and his body showed physical proofs of the matter. "We will have time for regrouping."

Tsuna then turned to Chrome, "What of our troops? Have we enough force?" And to that she exhaled wearily.

"Most of the Dame Chevalier were able to acquire warriors for our cause. However…"

"One notable lady is missing." Ryohei interjected.

"Yes, that is most unfortunately true, along with the disappearance of some others." The goddess added. And the youngest of them could only clench his fists tightly against his sides as he listened.

And there was the sound of the doors opening, thus interrupting their important gathering.

"Do you not see we are havi—" Yet Gokudera's ill temper quieted when he saw who it was who audaciously came into their presence. The Lord Devil himself.

"Hibari Kyoya," Tsuna came down from where he was to meet the other face to face, the former very wary of the newcomer. The other entity hadn't lost the scowl he had been known for, and the Father God could see how in shape the devil was—his carapace leathery and iridescent, his wings more muscular than before. But he had left his face uncovered by the almost scaly exterior, revealing his steely gray eyes and ebony hair.

"Is there something you need?"

'…' and a very familiar person came into Tsuna's sight, her worn greaves clanking as she came closer. And behind her came another of Hibari's kind.

"A nestling." Tsuna had blurted out. The nestling was quite young but in three years time would reach its prime. And he was sure it had a striking resemblance with the older devil.

Upon seeing the lady, Chrome quickly went down from her place, "I'm glad you are alive, Lady I-pin." giving the Dame Chevalier a tight caress. The lady had whispered something to the goddess's ear, the latter pulled away with a very alarmed face.

"And that you have brought along a very strong force with you." Ryohei spoke whilst eyeing the group of otherworldly beings coming into view. None of them had considered this race into their ranks, as they are known for their unorthodox art of war, and that they are often turncoats.

I-pin turned to Tsuna and met his eyes with hers that were fervent. "I have been claimed my Lord."

The others were surprised indeed and their orbs fell on the devil that had come along with her. Lambo, the youngest, aimed at Hibari and swooped down on him, just to be crushed against a wall. The others pulled out their weapons and the demons had their bodies change into leathery exterior and wings and glowing eyes and gnashing, sharp teeth.

But Hibari had them stand idle.

"She is mine!" Lambo growled, his throat trembling against the devil's clenching hand. "You sullied her!"

'She is fair game.' The other stated as a matter of fact. 'If you had done something sooner this would have not befallen her.' And Hibari released the god into a pile under him.

"I am a god. How come you are stronger than I am?"

'I am primordial.'

'And I ask you, what is your concept of being a god?'

Every being in the room was quiet, looming closely and aware of a coming battle.

'By means of strength, then surely I am a god.'

'But your kind act like prey…'

'That is why.'

Before the clash could escalate, Tsuna had intervened and his normally humble voice had taken a change of tone. "I appreciate it that you had come to join my ranks. It will hel—"

'Only my subordinates will join you.'

'I myself will do whatever I please.'

And the other gods again felt threatened. They were powerful, yes, but not against a creature who might have lived millennia before them. But it was not the time for such rash acts.

"Very well, I accept." was Tsuna's reply and his kind can only stare at him. It was a gamble… A very dangerous one…

Lambo paced through the halls looking for Dame Chevalier I-pin. It took him a while until he found her sharing a kiss with her Lord Devil. When they broke apart, he saw a satisfied smile across her face and it faded when the other flew away. And there was another of those creatures behind her, the one that closely resembled the Lord Devil Hibari. It made his blood boil but it was awfully similar to I-pin's form, a human.

When it came closer it called to her, something Lambo wished was false:

"Lady Mother"

She knew Lambo was there and she knew he was charging towards her. I-pin turned to face the young god, and when he was close enough, his hands shot up to grab her arms. And the nestling morphed into a hideous monster; his face changed into something that would remind one of a wolf and he had small, feathery wings behind him, all colored in dark purple fur.

"I am in no harm, Rin my child." I-pin told the nestling before it could slash at Lambo.

Lambo shook her and she kept an eye on her son. "Why! Why I-pin?" And he locked his eyes with hers, searching for something. And then I-pin heard her son's voice in her thoughts.

'He is very angry. Regretful yet spiteful… Please give me permission to tear him apart.'

"I love him," that was her only answer, ignoring the plea of her hungry son.

"Do not try to trick me! I do not believe such a lie!"

And the nestling again intruded, 'She is not lying, god.'

Lambo turned at the demon and was ready to strike him down with lightning and thunder, but was seized by the lady knight; her left hand then clenching his right arm.

"I dare you to strike him, Lord Lambo."

"Why did you let him claim you?"

"I did not have a choice."

"Then what about loving that devil?"

"Yes, I do love him."

"That is why I did not have a choice."

And he struck the nestling with his powers, the nestling barely alive thereafter. Its head and upper right flank left intact as other parts of its body were burned.

She seethed with anger, so she fought back with ferocity Lambo had never seen her exhibit before. She had the similar aura that Hibari exuded, and he was afraid that she will not stop attacking him until she had spilled his blood and drained him of his life and soul.

"You have become black-hearted as they are!"

She did not speak a word and concentrated on killing the god.

"You cannot kill me. You are aware of that!" She is after all only a demigod; her strength alone was not enough.

Suddenly, I-pin had stopped her assault. And there was an audible sound coming from the nestling, 'Mother…'

'I am fine.'

Then another of its kind appeared, to which Lambo scowled, another copy of Hibari Kyoya.

'…' it was quiet and appeared to be older than the one that Lambo had burned. 'He has regenerated most of his organs…' he spoke as he studied his brother; his voice was otherwordly: deep and growling. One would know that it was not indeed human albeit it took the same form.

I-pin turned to the god with eyes colder than any winter. She was then an entity he could no longer recognize. "I will strike anyone who tries to kill my children."

"I-pin…"

'Those are very nice emotions, my favorite game.' And there he was again, the primordial Lord Devil, back from his scrutiny of the troops. 'Rin is more than pleased that you can feed him with it.' He landed and folded his wings, winds turbulent around him.

Hibari changed his form into a human; his ebony hair matched that of this black heart. He then turned at the god and examined him and snorted, 'Ingrate.' His eyes were more than sufficient to strike fear into the younger male.

Lambo was afraid but it was not enough to stop him from retorting. "How dare you refer to her as entertainment!"

'Just as human fate is a mere plaything to you.' Hibari smirked and approached I-pin. 'Should I kill him, my prey?'

I-pin gazed at him with pleading eyes. "No, please do not…" which made Lambo feel somehow relieved that I-pin was still good-natured. Conversely,

'Of course. You would be the one to send him to the Netherworld.' And to that they left, and the younger demons accompanied them. Lambo could only shudder…

What everyone was expecting finally arrived: the great war of the gods. Everywhere one would look is a battlefield dirtied by blood. No matter what was the reason why one would be fighting, it is already buried by the dust displaced by thousands of trampling feet and hooves. One only fights in order to live.

But his kind was different. Hibari had lost his self in the fray just as he charged in; fighting was all he lived for. His sons had more control due to the other half of their existence.

Killing every enemy he encounters, and friendly fire was common to his kind as they fight. He was a mindless doll. That was until he came into his property, his family.

Both of his sons faced very powerful gods from the other side, and were near death. Another thing was that his game was there being a prey for another. He was not going to lose his favorite game to somebody else. Never.

He poised to charge in but was hindered by one of his kind. No, not a turncoat but a sellsword like him, although Hibari held his loyalty to his lady prey. It guffawed as it stopped his every effort to move forward and save his family from certain destruction.

'Oh, may I know Lord Hibari why you are in such a hurry?' it mocked him as Hibari stayed still.

'I am losing my favorite game.'

'A demigod of all beings? What have you found in that lowly thing?'

'Are you finished?' he was getting irritable by the moment.

'You have not answered my question yet. Your impoliteness makes me upset.' The other devil had yet again stopped his attack completely.

'She is nothing like the promiscuous females we have back at home.' Hibari attacked relentlessly, slowly increasing the might of his attacks all the while chatting with his enemy. 'And I love challenges. She's an interestingly strong game.' He dealt the final attack, many times stronger than the ones he had given his enemy, crushing the other devils defense and puncturing its abdomen. It spoke as it remains fell to the ground, its last breaths wasted on petty things.

'Very frightening. You capable to lo—' and Hibari crushed its throat under his foot, leaving immediately as the poor creature turned to dust.

What ever hurrying he did, he was bound to watch the horrible end of his beloved prey. The last ounce of her strength was used to protect their nestlings; his eldest Kiyoshi had yet to regenerate his left arm and leg, and Rin had to remove himself from the grasp of the god that was ripping his wings out of his back.

I-pin fell with a loud thud against the ground, wounded all over yet she was still breathing, and would have been killed earlier if he had not moved in to kill her opponent.

Chains began to appear from thin air, wrapping themselves around anyone who was close enough and tearing the enemies into pieces. In the same manner, spheres of dark energy came to be and released deadly spikes everywhere. He lost himself once more in wanton destruction, the only purpose of his existence.

With the sheer might, the whole area that his energy chains covered was swept clean of enemies, the chains slithering and slinking.

"Lord Kyoya," she spoke and their nestlings parted for him to see her pitiful body. His eldest stayed quiet, the other let his emotions to take over, shedding tears for his beloved mother.

"Kiyoshi and Rin should eat my body."

"And you Milord devour my soul, my very being."

'I cannot do that!' the younger one protested though his brother had changed his form similar to that of a lion and began eating away at her right arm. 'Lord Brother, stop!'

"Seize your tears my youngest one."

"It is only for the weak." And Hibari's clawed hand stabbed through her chest, and I-pin started to lose color and consciousness. And he pulled out his hand that held a red orb.

'Lord Father!' Rin, who decided to watch them with a horrid expression, had his head buried deep into I-pin's left breast by his brother, but then began to suck on it as if he was a babe hungry for milk.

Hibari felt I-pin's soul within his stomach, 'We will be together forever.' He felt himself swoon and his vision began to dim, that was the third time he lost himself into the emptiness of battle…

"Tsuna, we are winning!" Gokudera had yelled over his shoulder not wanting to drop his guard even after the opposing army retreated with a dead commander.

But Tsuna was not rejoicing in their victory. "Yes, we are." All he wanted to do was rest. And the deaths of others will haunt him in his sleep.

The two of them stood there, with Tsuna giving orders for reorganization of the troops. And that was when Ryohei came to them and spoke in a hurried tone, "The Lord Devil is in an unstoppable frenzy!" Then all of them were off to fight yet another entity, which was responsible for the death of more than a third of the enemy party.

However, when they came he was already sober. So many bodies piled atop each other under his foot. He was death incarnate.

"It is over Hibari Kyoya." Tsuna knew what he felt, "I will reward you for your participation in this war among my ranks."

The devil slowly turned his gaze towards Tsuna, 'What will you give me?'

"Any thing that is within my power."

'Give me a prey.'

"I see she has fallen in battle." He saw Hibari's nestling prowling nearby and he knew if he gave the wrong answer he would have to deal with the three of them, all in full power.

'No, you did not see it.' One of the two spoke with a menacing voice. 'You did not witness how she was ripped apart.'

"If I am not mistaken her soul resides within you Hibari." Tsuna paused, still cautious about the younglings. "If it continues that she has no body of her own to dwell in, the Lady of the Netherworld will come and take her soul from your stomach."

'Can you give her a new body?'

"Why cannot I?"

…

After the great battle, I-pin was given a new body all in her original semblance. It was as if she had not been eaten by her own children.

She and the nestlings were genuinely happy for a few months until Hibari went into frenzy when he sensed that she was afraid. He ended up eating her body and sent her soul to the Netherworld while he was in his mindless state. By the time he broke from his trance, he was not able to find any remains of her body and he was covered in her blood. Nor was there a trace of her soul within his body.

Lambo and Ryohei went after him and were successful in slaying him after a gruesome battle, of course with the help of the nestlings. Vengeance had been completed.

It was a sad end as Tsuna recalled being told by his pet ravens. Of all the knowledge brought to him, the death of Dame Chevalier I-pin was what he wished that did not happen. But there was something about her tale that he often mused about, blood is thicker than water most would say. Yet both Kiyoshi and Rin killed their father; they are of the same blood. Would the two kill each other in the future?

He would have to visit the roots of the world tree to know.

A/N: Ohkay, sorry about this lengthy story for I did not know how to divide it and I originally wanted it as a one-shot. About the French terms, Le Pont de Arc-en-Ciel translates to the Bridge of Rainbow, unless I wrote it incorrectly, and I constructed Dame Chevalier to stand for Lady Knight. I've been gone for a while so please forgive my writing if it had confused you. I'm trying a different style as of late.

And if AI chances upon this story, I want to thank you for the review of Cross Time. Yeah I so want them to have kids. c:

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
